Nopember Berdarah
by NatureMature
Summary: Malay/Nesia. Melayu bros merayakan Idul Adha. Ancur semuanya.


Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Saya tahu kok, sejak beredarnya sketch Indonesia dan Malaysia sebagai dua orang hawa yang ehem, hawa nggak hawa, hawa jadi-jadian? Yah, pokoknya itu. Sejak itu pairing melayucest sepi peminat. Jadi, dengan proyek gaje saya (seperti biasa), saya nekat membuat fic ini di tengah malem yang ramai oleh ketap-ketup takbiran, yang entah kenapa, suasananya malah memberikan ide yang nggak terbatas. Makasih. Saya sekuler, iya. Tapi saya yakin, Maha Pemberi Ide itu **ada**.

**Warning:**

1. Pembunuhan Karakter

2. Pairings: male!Malayxmale!Nesia dan male!Brunxfem!Sing

3. Garing. Abal. Dan sinonim-sinonim lainnya

4. ... (silakan isi sendiri)

* * *

**Depok, Jawa Barat, Indonesia. 10 Dzulhijjah 1431H. Pukul 06.50 WIB.**

"Aaaahh! Sendal, sendal! Mana sendal?"

"Nggak tahu. Sajadah gue mana? Lo liat nggak? Sajadah!"

"Eia, kompor! Udah dimatiin, belon?"

"Udah! Aer gimana, woi?"

"Aaah, sebodo amat. Kaya kita mandi aja. Udah jam segini, Malon! Tar nggak kebagian tempat!"

"Salah lo, Bego. Ngapain malem-malem pake ke kamar gue terus *piiiiip* dan *piiiiiip* terus tau-tau *piiiiii—"

"HEEEH, Udah, udah. Nggak usah dibahas. Pamali!"

"Yeee, mo solat id doang lo mah tobatnya..."

"Malon, mau jalan nggak?" kata Indonesia yang tahu-tahu sudah nangkring dalam jok pengemudi New Ford Fiesta-nya. Lengkap dengan kaca mata hitam dan senyuman berkilat-kilat. Tangan kanannya asyik menepuk-nepuk pintu mobil (aaah hatchback! tiga pintu! pingin~). Indonesia berkaca sekilas pada spion. _Aduh, tampannya diriku._

"Kaya Om-om mau _jajan_ lu, Nes!"

"Ah, bisa aja kamu. Hayu, jalan!"

Ford metalik itu melaju dengan riang gembira. Meninggalkan pagar yang tak digrendel dan pintu rumah yang kuncinya masih menggantung di lobangnya.

* * *

**Masjid Kubah Emas. Pukul ****07.10 WIB.**

_Istilah nikah siri atau nikah yang dirahasiakan memang sudah dikenal di kalangan para ulama. Hanya saja nikah sirri yang dikenal pada masa dahulu berbeda pengertiannya dengan nikah siri pada saat ini. Dahulu, yang dimaksud dengan nikah siri yaitu pernikahan yang sesuai rukun-rukun perkawinan dan syaratnya menurut syari'at, hanya saja saksi diminta tidak memberitahukan terjadinya pernikahan tersebut kepada khalayak ramai, kepada masyarakat, dan dengan sendirinya tidak ada walimatul-'ursy. _

"Ma… malon, cepetan! Itu ceramahnya udah mulai!"

"Iya, iya, sabar. Tadi sih lo, pake acara tukeran sopir segala…," Malaysia mendengus sebal di balik kemudi. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari lokasi parkir yang memungkinkan.

"Aaah.. Panik nih, panik. E..eh, tuh ada yang kosong tuh. Parkir situ, aja!" tunjuk Indonesia ke arah sekotak kecil parkiran di bawah pohon beringin. "Lumayan ada pohonnya. Adem, kan."

Tapi Malaysia tetap menyortir mobilnya lurus-lurus, melewati area yang tadi ditunjuk kakaknya dengan santai.

"Kok?"

"Jangan ah, Nes. Ngeri pohonnya ambruk kesamber petir. Liat tuh, udah mendung."

Indonesia hanya menatap Malaysia sambil melotot. Dengar darimana dia gosip begituan?

"Jakarta Post," kata Malaysia tanpa ditanya.

* * *

**Pukul 07.20 WIB**

"Gila ya Lon, parkir aja lama banget!"

"Ye, kan gue yang bawa mobilnya. Suka-suka akika dong. Nggak usah protes, dueh!"

Duo bersaudara itu misuh-misuh memasuki areal lapangan. Orang-orang dengan pakaiannya yang paling bersih duduk berjajar rapi. Kopiah berbagai warna hinggap di beberapa kepala mereka. Malaysia dan Indonesia bernapas lega. Oh, masih pada duduk, toh. Ceramah dulu nih imamnya, baru solat. Iya, ngerti, ngerti..

Mereka pun duduk. Duduuuk aja. Anteng bener. Memantengi ceramah tentang nikah sirri, sungguh tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan momen Lebaran Haji. Dua puluh menit berlalu, seorang panitia Remaja Mesjid datang membacakan siapa-siapa saja yang berkurban. Ada Pak Ini. Pak Anu. Tak ketinggalan Bos Indonesia berikut jajaran pejabat legislatif dan yudikatifnya. Indonesia menggrundel sebal.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Malaysia heran.

"Begitu aja pake disebutin. Pamer. Kurban ya kurban aja. Nggak usah sok kebanyakan duit."

Malaysia tidak menjawab.

"Personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Sapi dua ekor sebesar Rp 20.000.000,00," tahu-tahu si ikhwan membacakan namanya.

Langsung saja sejumlah tepuk tangan membahana. Indonesia sendiri cengar-cengir, sibuk menyalami bapak-bapak di depan-belakang-kanan-kirinya. Malaysia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng. _Ternyata sendirinya…_

Ikwan itu pun undur diri. Segera setelahnya terdengar shalawat badriyah mengalun dari speaker-speaker. Orang-orang langsung beranjak. Bubar. Meninggalkan dua bersaudara Melayu yang terbengang-bengong sebelum teriak bersamaan,

"**JADI SOLATNYA UDAH KELAR? SEJAK KAPAN!**"

* * *

**Pukul 08.15. Fly Over Jl. Arif Rahman Hakim, Depok.  
**

Traffic Jam. Lagi-lagi lampu merahnya nggak jalan. Polantas nggak keliatan batang idungnya, kecuali motornya yang lagi parkir di depan warteg, dan mulutnya yang lagi menyesap kopi, dan matanya yang lagi jelalatan flirting ke mba-mba bohay pemilik warteg. Aaah apa artinya spanduk-spanduk kece dengan tulisan "PILIH NOMER 3! PILIH NOMER 3!" yang sempet bikin Depok jadi saingan Jogja sebagai kota pendidikan? Puih, benerin lampu jalan aja nggak bisa! Indonesia menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri jalan. Wah..

"Potong kambingnya. Potong kambingnya... Potong kambingnya sekarang juga. Sekarang juuuga. SEKARANG JU-GA!" Indonesia berteriak-teriak galau, membuat Malaysia kian gundah gulana.

"Lo kenapa sih, Nes?"

Indonesia hanya menunjuk ke arah yang tadi dia liatin. Ada acara penyembelihan sapi di sana. Ramai sekali. Malaysia melihat persis sebelum kepala si mamalia jatuh berdebum dengan cepat ke tanah. Menyisakan tulang putih menganga yang engselnya lepas. Darah mengucur.

Mual.

"Itu... sapi, bukan, eiuh, kambing..."

"Kalo gue maunya kambing?"

Malaysia menggeleng putus harapan.

Selang beberapa menit, antrian yang mengular sudah merengsek sepuluh meter. Indonesia kembali berkoar-koar, "Aduh, gimana nih, gimana? Macet banget!"

"Aaah bawel nih, Indo! Siapa suruh mesjid cuma sekali ngesot gini doang pake bawa mobil! Lu. Yang kebanyakan gaya!"

Indonesia sewot sambil ngipas-ngipas wajahnya pake tisu. "Oh, jadi salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue? Gitu?"

Dalam kepala Malaysia terbesit sebait puisi:

_Pecahkan saja kepalaku!_

_Biar berderai._

_Biar mengaduh._

_Biar si Indonesia bisa diem!

* * *

_

Credit untuk film anyar Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?_

* * *

_**Pukul 08.30 WIB, kediaman Indonesia**

Di sana telah berkumpul mereka berempat. Saudara-saudara yang akur dan manis-manis. Saling mengitari meja yang penuh berisi opor ayam, sambel glodok, rendang…. Masakan monoton khas Lebaran yang tetap nikmat disantap.

"Ketupatnya mana, nih?" tanya Brunei.

"Oh, iya, maaf, maaf. Kakak ambil dulu, ya. Baru dimasak tadi pagi, sih. Ihihi." Indonesia bergegas undur diri ke dapur.

"Kak Malon nggak susulin?" tanya Singapur.

"Penting, ya?" jawab Malaysia jutek.

Kerupuk yang dikunyah Singapur entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa begitu pahit. Kruk. "Ngga..k tau."

"Cih." Tapi hati Malaysia juga tidak tenang, diikutinya Indonesia ke dapur.

Setelah sosok kakaknya tenggelam oleh pintu, Singapur segera merapatkan duduknya ke Brunei. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa berdua, Brun…"

Brunei nyengir. "Ih, kamu nakal, ya?" Dan ditowelnya dagu Sipangur dengan centil.

* * *

**di Dapur.**

"Don, sini gue bantuin," kata Malaysia sambil menyingkap tirai manik-manik pengganti pintu yang lusuh dan norak.

"Eh, copot, copot!" latah Indonesia. Sontak pisau yang ia pegang membeset ujung telunjuknya yang langsat. Sukses mengucurkan darah sampai ke ketupat-ketupatnya. "Aw!"

Malaysia bergerak sigap. Tolong jangan bayangkan ini seperti adegan komik-komik serial cantik, di mana Malaysia mengisap telunjuk Indonesia dengan mata memejam, sedang yang diisap memandang takjub dan terheran-heran dengan muka bersemu.

Malaysia yang ini, pastinya malas melakukan hal-hal macam itu. Pasaran, katanya. Jadi dengan cekatan, direbutnya pisau di tangan Nesia. Ia torehkan luka di tempat yang sama pada telunjuknya. Kemudian, diraihnya telunjuk Indo yang terluka, mendekatkannya pelan-pelan ke lukanya. Darah mengalir dari lobang yang tak tertutup sempurna oleh trombosit.

"Dengan begini, kita sama saja satu, Indonesia." Dialog menjijaykan itu diikrarkan Malaysia dengan mantap. Mukanya serius, penulis jadi nggak tega buat ketawa. Matanya memandang lurus-lurus. Berkaca pada mata si kakak yang sama legamnya. Tapi astaga, mata itu memandangnya dengan penuh benci. Dan bening keluar begitu saja dari sana. Turun perlahan tanpa sempat menggenang.

"Sa… sakit, Malay… Lep..pas..sin…"

Hah? Malaysia terkejut. Sedari tadi tangannya tetap menempel erat pada Indonesia. Lekas-lekas ditariknya telunjuk itu. Ia meminta maaf dan segera mengambil hansaplas dari P3K.

Mereka saling obat-mengobati dalam hening.

"Eh, Lay."

Malaysia mendongak. "Hm?"

"Kalo Netherelands itu Edward Cullen, lo pasti Elizabeth Bathory. Berbahagialah! Ha-ha-ha." Dan tawa Indonesia tergerai dengan gajenya.

Malaysia hanya bisa berkata, "Apa deh… Elizabeth Bathory mah cewe.."

Tawa Indonesia terhenti. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat adiknya dari ujung sampe ujung. Ditatap begitu rupanya Malaysia jengah juga. "Apa?" katanya.

"Masya Alloh, selama ini kupikir kamu cewek!"

Malaysia melotot.

"Ha-ha. Well, gue pikir personifikasi negara nggak usah dikasih kelamin aja. Ribet kan, jadinya…" Indonesia mencoba menghibur, tapi malah nggak nyambung.

Malaysia menghela napas. "Hei, kamu tahu nggak?"

"Apa?"

"Lo pikir selama ini gue nggak ngira lo cewe juga, apa?"

Terjadi hampa udara antar keduanya. Menciptakan dumelan-dumelan laten yang mengendap di dada.

* * *

**Pukul 10.00 WIB

* * *

**

Ke-empatnya makan dalam diam. Brunei saling lirik-lirikan dengan Singapur. Bukan kerlingan manja atau "ayo dong", tapi saling curi tatap minta pendapat. Rona bersalah terpatri pada muka keduanya**.**

Sejam yang lalu, ketika kedua kakak kembar mereka kembali dari dapur sambil membawa ketupat, mereka datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Brunei sedang main _monopoli_ dengan Singapur. Ketika Singapur tergelincir oleh _ekor ular_ alias berganti posisi ke _bawah_, dan Brunei dengan hokinya _menaiki tangga _ke atas, dan hampir _mencapai finis_-nya,,,,,,,,

"Ketupat dat—" Ketupat yang tidak bersalah jadi mubasir. Berterbangan menimpuk keduanya yang sedang dalam posisi nikmat.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Brunei dan Singapur masih melirik-lirik. Sempat-sempatnya kedua kaki mereka bertaut manja di bawah meja. Mula-mula Singapur yang agresif melepaskan kaos kaki Brunei dengan kuku-kuku kakinya. Brunei tersentak, tapi ia tidak melawan. Kaki Singapur makin liar, Brunei jadi agak terganggu karena kalah dominasi. Segera dibalasnya serangan Singapur. Dan mereka sibuk _uget-ugetan_ kaki. Dengan mesra. Tak ada lidah, kaki pun jadi. Oh, dunia beranjak gila. _Kaki di kepala… kepala di kaki._

"E..ehm. Kok ketupatnya asin-asin gimanaaa gitu, ya?" Singapur membuka pembicaraan, hati-hati.

Gantian Indonesia dan Malaysia yang saling lirik. Berikut teejemahannya:

'_Ayolo, Nes. Ken-na, deh!'_

'_Udahlah, Lon. Stay easy. Singapur kan polos'_

'_Polos dari HongKong. Lo nggak liat tadi dia ngapain sama Brunei?'_

'…'

'_Kita bahkan belon pernah gitu, tauk.'_

'_Oh, ya udah, Terus kenapa?'_

'_Y…ya udah.'_

'_Yaudah.'_

Oh, sungguh pembicaraan tidak mutu.

"Hmm, tapi enak kok. Ya kan, Pur?" tambah Brunei.

Singapur mengangguk. "Ho oh. Besok-besok bikin yang kayak gini lagi ya, Kak."

'_Oh god. Kaya gitu lagi? NOOO. Cukup sekali gue—'_

'_Ya, cukup sekali gue dikatain mirip Bathory lesbong itu!'_

'_Cukup telunjuk kiri gue yang ternoda!'_

'_Cukup enak juga opor ayammu, Nes!'_

Malaysia menggangguk-angguk mantap sambil menggilas habis opor ayamnya. Indonesia yang melihatnya pertama-tama agak kaget, tapi segera kemudian ia tersenyum. "Dasar kau, Malaysia." Ia menoyor kepala adiknya penuh sayang.

Brunei dan Singapur yang melihatnya ikut lega. Akhirnya suasananya cair juga.

"Kamu mau tahu nggak itu ayam apaan?" kata Indonesia. Di seberang sana, Brunei dan Singapur sudah menggeleng-geleng sambil melotot. Artinya kurang lebih 'Jangan, Nes. Jangan katakan!'

AAAA. Terlambat. Indonesia sudah tembak langsung. Frontal. No offense. "Itu kan si Jago. Baru kemaren gue potong…" Indonesia mengelus-elus dadanya bangga.

Malaysia sukses terbatuk-batuk. Sekarang ia mirip gadis-gadis anoreksia yang hobinya muntah abis makan. "AAAAKH.. Ohok ohok. Hueek.. **JAGO GUEEEE!**!"

Di luar, sepasang suami-istri sepuh terbongkok-bongkok yang kebetulan lewat berhenti sebentar. "Ah, rumah Nesia selalu ramai, ya…"

"Uhuk… benar..," kata si kakek sambil mengelus-elus ayam jantan di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum penuh makna. "Semoga Lebaran kali ini pun banyak berkah ya, Nek."

"Aamiin, Kek…"

"Kukuruyuk!" terdengar kukukan ayam jago yang menyayat hati. Mungkin memanggil tuannya dari ayam baka. Dengan pedih, dan penuh dendam. _Awas kau, Indonesia. Long live Malaysia; sampai ketemu di alam sana!

* * *

_

Owala. Jadi kaya manten baru gini. Ck ck.

Dan... ya ampun Nami, kamu emang nggak bakat bikin serial! Takdirmu untuk oneshot, Nak. Anak jam karet gelang kaya kamu. Pantesnya makan sereal, bukan serial!

Yah, aku kan... huiks, yauda deh, ng... R&R please?


End file.
